New Universe
by T-TigerOfTheWest
Summary: Luffy gets teleported to magnolia. There he meets fairy-tail. watch as he goes through adventures with them trying to find a way home.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you will like this story.

This is my first ever one piece and fairytail Xover.

Enjoy

Chapter 1: Where am I?

It was a warm day on the sunny-go. For the Straw Hat pirates this was actually a very relaxing and non eventful day. They had just beat Doflamingo and is sailing to their next adventure.

"I'm hungry sanji!" cried luffy as he was holding his stomach and was jumping up and down in front of the cook.

"You ate 30 minutes ago! Literally!"

"But i'm still hungry" Complained the straw-hat wearing teen.

"Fine ill fix you up something to eat"The cook couldn't listen to Luffy's whining and finally caved in.

After about 15 minutes of waiting, Sanji came back with a plate of food for luffy. Luffy gladly took it from his hands and tilted the plate to his mouth and as he closed his eyes to enjoy the wonderous plate of food he felt a spinning and when he opened his eyes he was in the middle of a town.

This town was bustling with business and it seemed like everyone was having a good time. Luffy sat there for a second and was looking around. His eyes came to a stop when he saw a blue cat. This wasn't just any cat, this cat had wings and was floating in mid-air. With Great haste he ran over to the cat and stood in front of it and stared.

"SUGOI! It's a flying cat!" Luffy yelled out and had stars in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Said the cat.

"Me? My name is Monkey D. Luffy and i'm the future pirate king" He said with his hands on his hips.

"Well my name is happy." Happy said flying around the pirate.

"Hey happy, want to join my crew?"

"Crew?"

"yeah! My Pirate Crew!"

*GASP* The cat was wide-eyed and was backing away was slow but now he caught on. He knew that pirates were vicious and he didn't want to get mixed up in that. He had to get to natsu soon and tell the pink-haired boy that he needed to take care of the pirates.

Backing away slowly, not taking his eyes off luffy he turned and flew as fast as he could for fairy tail.

"Oi, Come back, is that a no?" Luffy wasn't gonna take no for an answer and he started running after the flying cat as fast as his legs would carry.

Happy was now terrified. Not only was he being chased by a monster but that luffy was catching up with him. Happy saw the guild up ahead and turned it into full gear and flew straight into the doors tumbling into tables and the bar. He stood up and panned the room and finally he saw the dragon slayer.

"Na-Natsu there is a vicious pirate chasing me and he wants to kidnap me into his crew!"Yelled the terrified cat.

"NANI? Whoever picks on my happy will answer to me!" Natsu yelled.

As he said that the so called pirate walked in and was looking around the room.

"That's him. That's the pirate!"

Everyone looked at luffy for a second and then a second later everyone was in a fighting position and was about ot charge!

-LUFFY'S MIND-

"HMMMM i wonder what those weird circle-star thingies are. Hey maybe they'll give me food. SHESHESHE! I'm hungry. FOOD. FOOD. FOOD. FOOD. FOOD. FOOD. ARRGGGGHHHH I'm Starving"

-Present-

Everyone was watching luffy and sweatdropped.

Luffy looked as if he was having a seizure or a battle in his head. Luffy finally calmed down but the guild members didn't drop their guard.

"Who are you people?" Asked luffy.

A girl with long white hair and a dress on answered him. "We are fairytail and we won't let you hurt one of our own!"

Luffy didn't even pay attention because he was staring directly at Happy. He ran forward and was about to pick happy up but he didn't expect a fist cloaked with flames to hit him in the face...

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry it's so short but i will publish frequently. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

well i'm back.

I'm going to powerhouse luffy because i think he deserves to be so strong.

so lets jump in to it

Chapter 2: Are we enemies?

Luffy slammed into the wall and everyone started to to charge at him. Luffy got up very quick and his fighting instincts kicked in. He threw his arm out and blood started to flow much faster in his body. "GEAR SECOND"

Luffy disappeared from the guild member's sight and appeared right behind erza, one of the strongest mages in fairytail. Luffy's punch was fast and knocked her back into the wall. Everyone saw what had happened and had second thoughts of attacking him because they had not seen anyone hit erza like he had, but luffy wasn't going to show them mercy because he thought they were the enemies.

He yelled out "GOMU GOMU NO JET WHIP" and swung his leg stretched and hit everyone around him. He had knocked out a lot of fairytail members but natsu wasn't gonna go down so fast and he charged luffy with speed unmatched. "BREATH OF THE FIRE-LIGHTNING DRAGON"

Luffy was to fast though and he dodged very quick. He ran towards natsu with his hands stretched far back. "GOMU GOMU NO JET BAZOOKA" Luffy hit natsu right in the stomach.

Everyone that were still conscious rushed him. He took down all of them down one by one and by the time he finished with the last person, Mirajane, he stood around a circle of unconscious fairytail members.

He looked around for a second and said "so am i not going to get food? DAMN IT ALL! IM STARVING!"

He sat down at the bar and rummaged behind the bar for some food. He found a couple apples and horked those down as fast as a lion takes down it's prey. He Later went and found the storage room and started to cry because the room was full of food!

10 minutes later

Luffy had eaten his fill and there was a lot more, surprisingly. He sat down at the bar and finally decided what to do about his crew and the new world. He didn't have much time when a short old man walked in yelling "Get me something to drink mira-" WHAT HAPPENED?"

The only person with this short man was a little girl with a small white cat. She ran around and put her hands around them and when she did her hands glowed green. Luffy stared intently at the two and he said "shesheshe i already took care of the bad guys so you don't have to worry about them hurting you little gi-...IS THAT ANOTHER FLYING CAT?" " I WANT IT"

The old guy yelled out "MY NAME IS MAKAROV AND YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

The little girl ran behind a table and watched intently. Luffy knew Makarov was strong just by feeling the killing intent behind his words. Makarov started to turn into a giant and when he was full sized he slammed his hand on top of luffy.

Luffy rolled to the side and jumped into the air with his thumb in his mouth. He said "Sorry old man but this isn't the first time i've dealt with a giant. "His arm started to grow in size and in a second it was huge. It turned black and looked like it hardened.

makarov was now worried.

He took a step forward and threw the strongest punch he could manage and at the same time Luffy screamed "GOMU GOMU NO ELEPHANT GUN!" Two giant hands clashed but only one prevailed and it was the one that came from the rubber man. Luffy hit makarov's hand to the side like it was nothing and proceeded to punch him square in the face.

Once makarov was out cold he turned to the gril behind the table and started to walk towards her. She was terrified and couldn't move and the cat's alarming cry's didn't get to her. She waa only scared of what he would do to her. As he was right in front of her and staring down at her she closed her eyes and waited for a blow. To her surprise nothing came but a couple of words, these words

"I'm Luffy what's your name?"

She opened her eyes wide and was completely shocked. She muttered "aren't you going to hit me?"

"NO, you don't seem like a bad person."

She thought for a second and answered him "My name is Wendy, Can i ask you a question luffy?"

"sure"

"Are we enemies?"

To be continued.

I Hope this was a good chapter. anyway until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Well this is chapter 3

there was something wrong with the website and i would have posted sooner.

anyway here you go.

Chapter 3: "Friend"

"Yeah i think so." Replied luffy

"Then why did you beat up my friends?"

It took a few minutes for the words to sink in because luffy was just a "tad" slow on things. When he figured it out he said

"Ahhhh shesheshe i guess this was all a misunderstanding"

Wendy sighed and told luffy to help her wake her friends so they could explain things to them. Luffy agreed and the both of them started to walk around the room waking people up. Wendy used some healling magic and luffy, well luffy poked them in the face and surprisingly it worked. After all of them had came to Wendy had to explain what was happening here because luffy couldn't explain jack squat.

All he did was sit at the bar waiting to be served. He hit his fork and spoon that he found on the bar constantly yelling "MESHI"

Once they all understood the problem the first person to talk to luffy was makarov. Makarov asked him a series of questions

"Where did you come from?"

"MESHI"

"Who are you?"

"MESHI"

"How are you so strong?"

"MESHI"

Finally giving up makarov was frustrated and told erza to interrogate him because she could be much more intimidating. Erza smiled and walked towards the boy screaming for food. She knew this was the time to get back at him because she knew when he knocked her out it was just a fluke.

"Hello my name is elsa and i hope we can get along." She smiled. people were shocked that she could put up such a cute mask.

Luffy noticed the girl and smiled.

"hello e-er-elsa."

"it's erza."

"Elsa?"

'E-R-Z-A"

"E-L-S-A"

Erza was very mad now. She placed her hand on the back of luffy's head and smiled at him. A second later she slammed her hand down onto the bar with luffy's face into the bar. Everyone hung their mouths. As erza was dusting herself off luffy sat up and looked around. He went straight back to his fork and spoon and his yelling for food.

"MESHI, MESHI, MESHI!"

Erza was shocked at how undamaged he looked. she walked away whispering something like "You Win This Time, BASTARD"

Luffy notiiced a girl in front of, she had long white hair and it was bunned up at the front.

Luffy was watching her as she brought out something from behind her. to luffy's satisfaction it was a plate of delicious looking food. He screamed and took the plate from her hand and began eating.

"I'm Luffy, and thankyou for the food!"

"My name is Mirajane and it's was no problem, i'm just glad we aren't enemies." "Your a very strong person, luffy."

"thankyou"

Everyone was watching their comfortable conversation and was surprised at how mirajane could talk so easily with a person that had basically just wiped out the whole entire guild.

"hahahaha Luffy your so funny, so you had a reindeer named chopper as a crew member?"

"Yeah! also a cyborg named franky and a skeleton named brooks."

"hahah it seems like you guys have a lot of fun on your ship." "Go on luffy tell me more of your adventures."

Luffy started to tell her about everything he had experienced on his quest to become the pirate king. As Mirajane and luffy were talking, no-one could jump in and listen or talk with them because there was just something there. They felt as if the two were on their own planet and that no one could interrupt.

Natsu was watching luffy and was wondering about how strong luffy was. As the "Act first think later" type of guy he walked straight into their conversation and challenged luffy to a fight.

Luffy loved to fight so he couldn't say no. He looked over at mirajane and she gave him a nod. He smiled and walked out side with Natsu. Even though they weren't talking with each other they were still connected somehow, they could just feel it.

Mirajane's Mind-

"He is so cute and funny, he's also so fun to be with i'm so glad we are-"

LUffy's mind-

"What is this feeling i get when i talk to her? Well she brought me food and she's so nice. i'm so glad she's my-"

"FRIEND"

To Be Continued

Well i hope you liked it .

next time: Luffy vs Natsu


	4. Chapter 4

This is chapter 4.

Enjoy

Chapter 4: A heated battle between natsu and luffy...or not

Luffy followed natsu outside of the guild for the fight. Some other guild members were curious about it and followed them to watch. Once they were outside Natsu turned to luffy.

"What you did in our guild was a fluke, now i''ll kick your ass hahaha!"

Everyone sweatdopped.

Natsu was watching each other and all of a sudden natsu flew towards luffy with a fist cover in flames. Luffy used his observation haki and dodged his strikes, one blow after another. After a couples minutes of dodging luffy jumped towards natsu and used his armanent hardening and punched natsu straight in the face. Natsu was out for the count.

Everyone already kind of knew that natsu was gonna lose. They sighed and walked back into the guild. Luffy went over to natsu and woke him up. Natsu looked around for a second and then at luffy. luffy was wondering about his power and how it looks very familiar.

"Damn it, i lost"

"Hey what were those fire abilities, did you eat a fruit similar to the mera-mera no mi?" luffy asked

"No that is my dragon-slayer magic, i take on the abilities of a dragon to slay one, and what's a mera-mera no mi?"

"It's a devil fruit, but i asked you if you ate a similar one because i already ate mera-mera no mi."

"oh, so what are these devil fruits?"

Luffy started to explain to natsu the things a devil fruit could do, like how it gives you a power and takes away your ability to swim and if you eat more than one you will experience a excruciating pain and then die. Then he told natsu about his fruits.

"i ate the gomu-gomu no mi and mera-mera no mi."

"Wait i thought you would die if you ate two."

"That's what i thought also, but i think it was because i have been through so much pain that my body is use to that much pain."

-Flashback-

Luffy was standing on his ship with the mera-mera no mi and was looking at it. It was the night time and his crew didn't know he had the devil fruit.

"I can't believe i got this before it sank into the ocean, well everyone thinks it is at the bottom of the ocean so maybe i should just throw it."

Luffy couldn't throw it because it was like a momento of ace.

He looked down at it and thought to himself.

"it definitely looks delicious compared to the other fruits i've seen. and will it really kill me if i eat it."

as he was holding onto it, the door opened and nami came out.

"Luffy your shift is over you can-"

Luffy panicked and shoved the fruit into his mouth and swallowed it. Nami went wide-eyed because even though she only got a short look of it she knew it was the mera-mera no mi. She ran over to luffy yelling for him to throw it up because she didn't want her captain to die. He looked at her for a while and then everyone started to come to the deck because they heard a lot of yelling.

"what's going on?" said Ussop

everyone had the same question in mind and was waiting for the answer. Nami was about to tell them what luffy had done, but was stopped when luffy broke down to the ground yelling and holding his neck. Nami was crying and everyone was so confused they rushed over to luffy and chopper tried to diagnose him but he kept squirming on the ground.

"Ahhhhh it hurts!" Screamed luffy at the top of his lungs

Everyone was very scared they had never seen their captain looking so weak and in pain. They stood there to stunned to move. after about 5 minutes of yelling luffy came to a stop and laid on his back coughing up blood and was bleeding from his eyes, nose, ears, and finger-tips. They carried luffy to chopper's room where he started his diagnostic tests. Everyone looked at nami for answers. She explained everything.

Chopper came out after 5 hours and everyone was waiting for his response.

"He's alive."

"YEAH!"

"but he could go back into a seizure at anytime."

Everyone went silent again.

Nami explained the situation to chopper and chopper told her that if he hadn't experienced so much pain in the past that he would be dead.

Everyone stayed quiet for the rest of the day.

-Flashback end-

"well anyway luffy let's get you introduced to everyone. I think we can good friends!"

Luffy smiled "i think so to, but let's get some food first."

"i'm so in" said natsu as he grinned.

To Be Continued

Well i hope you liked it, please point out my flaws.

until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

This is chapter 5

Sorry for not posting...my internet is crashing a lot and i'm losing a lot of my writing

chapter 5:

After Luffy and natsu went to a restaurant that natsu suggested they went back to the guild satisfied of their meal. although they did clear out the whole entire restaurant.

"Hey Luffy what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, I'm so bored"

Natsu lit up when he knew what to do. He ran and screamed out to luffy to follow him. They ran for a couple blocks. when they got to this building it was a standard apartment. Natsu started to climb up the building towards a window, luffy followed him.

-At The Same Time-

"Ahhh what a nice shower that was, i better get changed quick before "He" comes."

Coincidentally two teenage boys fell in exactly when this blonde haired girl said that.

"Hey lucy" screamed natsu

Luffy stood up from the ground and looked around for a second.

"nice place you have here..."

"it's lucy"

"AHHH, LUCY"

Natsu saw a string from the bottom of her towel and decided to take care of that for her. he knelt down and pulled on it, it became long and natsu didn't know why, but when he looked up he saw a glorious sight. His nose shot blood and he fell back. At the same time luffy was in the back clapping his hands above is head and laughing.

"SHESHESHE she's naked!"

"SHUTUP!"

Lucy grabbed anything to throw at the two boys, books, chairs, pillows, books, paper...books.

She was blushing madly and ran to the restroom to put on clothes.

After about ten minutes she was out in jean shorts and a tank top.

"Luffy how are you so strong, i mean you took down our whole guild without even sweating."

"Training"

lucy was confuse, "was that it?"

"YUP"

natsu decided to but in and he stepped in front of lucy.

"oi lucy, remember when you made that promise where we are a team?"

"Yes Natsu"

"Well we're going on a mission...an S class mission"

"oh no, Not again."

"don't worry, this time we have luffy as a body guard."

That was true and lucy was actually considering it, she looked at luffy and luffy gave her a thumbs up. She sighed

"Gather the team and let's go."

"YOSHA" yelled the 2 boys

After gathering team natsu

"alright everyone is here, me, happy, lucy, wedny, charle, grey, gajeel, and lily. plus luffy"

"alright Let's g-"

"NNNNNaAAAAATTTTTSSSSSSUUUUUUU!"

Natsu went wide eyed because he knew that voice, it was erza!

"I hear your going on an S-Class mission without letting the guild know, that's dangerous"

"i Know but we have luffy so it'll be okay."

"Hmmmmmm okay i'll let you go on one condition, i get to go and evaluate his strength."

"alright!"

The team boarded the train and natsu was being healed by wendy and her magic. Luffy was sitting in awe at the trees and everything that was passing by, he has never been on a train. Erza and the rest of the team were doing there own business until they reached their destination.

After 1 hour

natsu stepped out of the train and was looking around for the person the contractor. He saw him and told the team to follow him, They started to talk and natsu agreed to the mission. they went back to the train and was waiting for their departure. Erza then wanted to know what the mission was, she told herself that she should have checked already.

'Natsu can i see the mission poster?"

Natsu handed her the poster and she sat down next to the team, she started reading when all of a sudden she was wide eyed and stood up telling everyone to get out. everyone was looking at her funny when the trains tarted to move, she knew it was to late.

"What's wrong?" Lucy said with worry

"This is no ordinary mission, the idiot over there chose the hardest mission that was on the board." Erza sighed

"what was it?"

To put it simply, it's a 100 year mission and we have to...

SLAY ACNOLOGIA.

To Be Continued

Sorry for not posting in a while but there'll be a chapter tomorrow


	6. Chapter 6

This is chapter 6

Chapter 6: The combination of fire and rubber.

After everyone had heard about the mission, they had second thoughts. The reason for this was because acnologia was the dragon that had almost wiped out the whole guild. They knew luffy was strong but they didn't think he was strong enough to kill acnologia.

"What's this acnologia thing" asked luffy

"Its...a dragon"

"...SUGOI, and we're gonna fight it?"

"No we aren't because it is much to strong." said erza

"Awwww i thought i was gonna get to fight another dragon."

"well to ba-"...ANOTHER?" screamed the whole team yelled shaking the whole train

"Yeah when i went to punk hazard, myself and my right hand man killed this dragon."

You could say everyone was shocked because it wasn't right for a normal person to slay a dragon, and he didn't even have dragon slaying magic.

"Tell me what kind of dragon you killed!"

"...Well it was red and it had a squarish head."

Natsu was relieved because he didn't want to find out that his father was killed by luffy. Before anyone else could ask luffy a question the train stopped and they all got out. They were all near the ocean and there was one boat out that day. The boat to take them to where acnologia stayed. they had found out by some tracking magic and it took them a year to find it. The group went over to the boat, they looked at each other hesitating to get onto the boat. The only person that got on it without fear was a certain rubber boy. He looked at them and they slowly stepped onto the boat.

"Well we can't take back our words, because we are Fairy tail guild members." said erza puffing her chest out and everyone followed suit and stepped onto the boat.

This was one badass moment for all of them looked like they could slay 10 acnolgia's. If anyone else was there they would have felt the pressure in the air because of their confidence. They were ready to go slay a dragon...but when they started the engine, it died right after turning the key. Everyone sighed for that moment of greatness was gone.

"Don't worry, i got this." Luffy said walking to the back of the boat and twisting his arms until he couldn't anymore

He put them into the water and just let loose. Everyone was shocked at this display. They couldn't say anything when luffy showed them he was a rubber man and he stretched his mouth wide. They propelled towards the island that was in a distance, He smiled and started to turn pale because of the water.

one thing he hadn't thought about reached his head. What if he used his fire like when ace powered his little boat. He Closed his eyes and focused on his inner core, he felt some kind of warm energy, it was like the time he blasted hody jones with his red hawk. He reached for the warmth and tugged at it, next thing you know his arms were one fire and it had tripled their speed. They looked at him with wide eyes.

"You can use fire magic?" screamed natsu

"No, this is the mera mera no mi"

"OH YEEEAAAAHH"

Everyone wanted answers and natsu explained to them. Everyone understood the situation and was about to relax when they heard something, something that made them widen their eyes with shock and fear, they knew that they had to fight it , but this was just to soon they had just got on the boat.

Everyone looked towards the island and terrified of what they saw. Not only was it the terrifying black dragon, but right next to it was a green and black dragon that looked just like acnologia, the 2 dragons were on a very big tree and were looking at the incoming boat. they were worried because now they had 2 dragons to fight.

Luffy smiled his biggest smile"WOW they look strong"

By this time they had reached the shore. Luffy jumped out and was jumping up and down because he wanted to start the fight, he couldn't wait. The fighter in him was screaming. Everyone else was scared they hadn't even gotten out of the boat.

"Come on guys" Luffy said with a smile on his face

Silence

luffy wasn't smart but he could read the situation, he knew they were scared but he smiled at them and they looked up at him

"You guys are my Nakama now and i won't let you guys die, EVER"

At his words everyone felt a little relieved. They stepped out of the boat and was walking behind luffy.

"i wonder how he can be so confident." thought erza

Luffy stopped at a bush that was covering the path, he reached up and stepped through it allowing everyone to walk right through it behind him. They stood in awe at the landscape. There were no trees or any green in the area except the giant ass tree that the dragon were on. It looked like on big ring.

Luffy smiled "This is perfect."

Everyone shook in fear when the 2 dragons came down roaring. they landed right in front of them. They were about to shit themselves.

Luffy was the first to act he threw out both of his arms "Gear second, armanent hardening"

Everyone looked at what was happening, luffy also thought of an idea his whole body burst into flames and he had little fires all over his body and 2 fires on his head that made him look like he had horns. He saw ace do this a couple time and tried it for himself.

His eyes were shining brightly, he smiled as his brother flashed in his eyes "ace...our first battle toghether"He jumped towards the dragons.

"Luffy!"Everyone yelled

"AHHHHHHHHHH" He went in to punch acnologia but was shocked when it dodged. He thought to himself that how could something so big keep up with him. He shot fire at the other dragon. And this time the fire moved a little to slow and barely nicked it.

everyone was shocked at how luffy dove right in to start a fight with 2 dragons.

He saw the dragon open it's mouth and it roared pushing him back a little. Luffy jumped towards acnologia with full power in his legs and even fire for even greater speed. The dragon looked as if it was expecting a blow when nothing came, it looked at luffy and saw his arm was farrrr back.

Luffy who was till coming towards the black dragon smiled. "GOMU KASAI" his arm came in fast and punched acnologia =, there was a huge explosion when his fist hit the scales of the dragon. Pushing the dragon back with the punch.

Everyone stood still and shocked at how luffy had actually managed to damage the dragon.

Luffy smiled at the dragon and it...smiled back? The other dragon wasn't going to stay put and lunged at the "mortal" Luffy jumped back and at the same time threw his arms back as far as it could reach "Kasai pamusu" He shoved fire palms into the dragon and threw it back into the tree. Luffy stood there in awe at ace's power. He smiled.

He couldn't stop shaking from excitement.

He lunged at the 2 dragons"Let's Go!"

To Be Continued

Gomu Kasai- rubber fire

kasai pamusu- Fire palms

Thanks for reading and i'll update soon

Until next time


	7. Chapter 7

This is chapter 7

Chapter 7: TEAM NATSU

As luffy lunged foward the 2 dragons he was stopped by a horrid laugh

"HAHAHA, so you guys come here and start to attack my parents." yelled a man that had black hair and black scales around his eyes.

"Who is that?" said lucy

"Me? ME? HAHAHA i'm the dragon slayer of acnologia and saltira, CLAW!"

team natsu gasped and took a step back. They never imagined that the monster dragon would take on a son and he also has a mother dragon meaning claw had to types of dragon slaying magic.

Luffy was watching all this and sensed that Claw was strong but barely compared to acnologia

"Hey Natsu, you guys take care of him and i'll take care of the dragons"

"HAHAHA you think you will defeat my parents? i'd like to see you try!"

Luffy ignored him and turned back to his fight. Claw got annyoed of being ignored. He disappeared and was right next to luffy in an instant and was about to throw a punch but he was met by a hand blocking the punch.

"We're here too" said the fire dragon slayer

Natsu threw him him across the field Team natsu started to get into a fight with the dragon slayer, Natsu watched as his team was knocked back by only one opponent. rushed at him but was kicked and was sent flying back to his team.

"HAHAHA so this is the famed fairy tail, pretty pathetic if you ask me and you even have 3 dragon slayers on your team! Your guild sucks ass!"

Natsu without saying a word stood up and glared at Claw he clenched his fists harder

"You better take that back...or I'LL KILL YOU" The killing intent coming from natsu was even shocking for luffy as he was going toe and toe with the dragons

"Make me take it back" grinned claw

Natsu's right fist burst into flames and his left burst into electricity

"FINE!"

Natsu rushed to claw's side and punched him in the side that made him fly back. Claw got up but was met with another punch and another kick. Claw was being trashed around and team natsu was very surprised that natsu had become this strong.  
Claw got up and natsu was about to throw another punch claw stopped it and punched natsu making him fly back.

"HAHAHA I guess if you use your full power so will i"

As claw got into a stance he bent his knees and then he was surrounded by black and green his head was tilted down as he screamed. Natsu backed up next to his team.

"I'm gonna need your help"

"of course, anyine who looks down on us will die" said erza

As erza said this everyone was ready to fight

Lucy summoned Taurus and Leo and had her whip out

Gajeel ate metal that he carried with him and turned all silver with scales

Erza requipped Heaven's wheel armor

grey got into his make magic stance

wendy just took a stance...

lily turned big and his sword got huge

and natsu still had fire and electricity but had scales around his eyes

The power radiating from that whole team was overwhelming

Claw looked up and the team went wide eyed his pupils were now slit his skin was a mixture of black and green scales and he had claws coming out of his hand.

Erza threw a sword at him and claw swiped fast at the sword. Erza was expecting a deflection but gasped when the sword was cut by his claws.

"I guess now you know why i call myself claw" He grinned

Team Natsu and claw ran at each other and started a fight

Luffy's side

The dragons and luffy were huffing and puffing they seemed as he was matched with both of them. Luffy was watching them when something made him go wide eyed. Acnologia...Spoke

"Human you are strong and you are worthy of our full strength but you will only see it once!"

The dragons began radiating in what looked like darkness.

He felt them, they were much stronger now

"I guess if your going all out, i should also"

To Be Continued

Sorry for not posting but give me some tips of how i should make luffy at his full power and i was thinking of putting naruto into this story.

Well until next time and be sure to post some ideas


	8. Chapter 8

This is chapter 8

Chapter 8

"If your going all out, i will too" Luffy said

Luffy burst into flames and had orange smoke coming from his skin, it was glowing like gear second put instead of being pink representing blood flow it was red. The orange smoke coming from his body looked as if they could burn anything...and it could. The giant tree above the dragons and luffy started to catch fire from the smoke.

Luffy being an expert in fighting techniques he could use this to his advantage. He knew he could power up with the flames because he saw his brother do it before he died but he never knew it was gonna be this strong.

"Let's go" He said dead serious

He rushed at the dragons, they put their gaurd up but nothing came, no punch no kick. They then realized what was happening, luffy was running around then letting the smoke drift up and make a sort of a dome and when it covered the dragons he jumped back and threw a fireball at the dome making it intesify the flames.

"HI NO DOMU" (Dome of fire)

"Hahahaha stupid human, fire cannot burn u-AAAHHHH IT BURNS!" Yelled the dragons

The dragons spread their wings and flapped and blew away the flames.

But right when they could see outside of the fire they were met with fists after fists burning them after they felt the punch of a steel-like punch.

The dragons weren't gonna go down without a fight and blew a lazer at luffy. The mix of black and fire made it look like greenfire. Luffy wasn;t fast enough to dodge and it hit him making him fly back and hit a tree, he was scorched everywhere. The hle his body made in the tree was on fire and he fell off slowly from the tree. He caught himself and was breathing hard.

Team Natsu

The whole team was hit back again by claws that were stronger than the average sword. You could say they weren't having a good day they had claw marks everywhere and were bleeding non stop. Though claw was very beaten up himself. He had burns, bruises, cuts, and a little frostbite on his claws but they didn't effect them.

"Man you guys are strong" said a damaged claw

"Man this guy is strong, luffy-san is fighting the 2 strongest dragons we have encountered and we can't even handle this guy" said wendy

"He is on a level of his own wendy" said natsu watching luffy fight the 2 dragons.

"Let's finish this guy and help luffy!" said gajeel

"YOSH"

They rushed him and threw all their magic at him, he blocked a couple but couldn't keep up with the magic, he was now in an ice dome made from gray. He clawed at the ice but it only scratched.

Gray had used all his magic for this dome, lucy used virgo and she dug into the dome and started to battle the weakened claw but she was wiped out fast but still got him onto his knees. Gray let go of his magic on erza's command and right when it disappeared erza used her swords to pierce him. He was stabbed over and over and was basically piined down by the swords but he kept clawing at the sowrds cutting a lot of them in half.

"It's over" said natsu standing next to wendy and gajeel

"BREATH OF THE...FIRE, IRON, AND WIND DRAGONNNN!"

Claw's eyes widened as the combination move was moving towards him, he smiled and laughed

"HAHAH you got me fairy tail, you guys are the strongest hahaha"

The magic hit him and he vanished into thin air.

Team natsu were all on their knees and were breathing hard

"We did it"

"Wait were is natsu" lucy said

As she said this happy pointed towards luffy's fight and they all turned their heads and saw a natsu running full speed towards luffy. They all smiled and made their way over to luffy

Luffy's Fight

The dragons were on the verge of passing out, the only thing keeping them up was the sight of their son getting obliterated. Luffy was breathing hard and was very damaged.

"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka"

The green dragon didn't even have enough strength to dodge and was hit back a few feet. Luffy was out of strength to use his fire. So he only had his rubber powers. The green dragon looked like she was about to attack but as she lunged she fell onto the ground and laid there breathing her last breaths. Acnologia looked at the dead dragon and something that surprised even himself was that he felt a tear flow down his face.

"So you do have feelings" luffy said to acnologia

"Let's finish this" acnologia said

Luffy put his thumb into his mouth and blew

"Geear third...armanent hardening"

He put as much power he could into this punch and acnologia charged up his breath attack. Luffy jumped towards acnologia.

"ELEPHANT GUN"  
"BREATH OF THE DRAGON OF DARKNESS"

The two attacks clashed for a long time but luffy's punch broke through and smashed acnologia in the face. He was carried by the fist and hit a tre but luffy's fist didn't stop it retracted and punched acnologia 5 more times. LUffy stopped and dropped to the ground exhausted but still conscious. Acnologia fell to the ground. and was gone from the world.

Natsu got over to luffy's side and witnessed that luffy had just taken down 2 very strong dragons. Luffy got up with the help of natsu and his team arrived. They all sighed. They took 2 things to identify they had slain the dragon, a claw and a tooth. They burned the body's of the dragons

"A funeral fit for a worthy opponent" said luffy

They started to walk back to the boat when luffy picked his head up

"GOTTA PEE" he said

Team natsu sweat dropped watching luffy go into the trees.

As luffy zipped up his pants he noticed something orange and black. He picked it up and it resembled an egg, this egg was bigger than a normal egg. he took it and put it into his pants as he walked back to the team. When he got there he was surprised they didn't notice it, he was about to tell them but was surprised they were already walking without him. He frowned and he followed them

They went back to the main island and were very much rewarded. They got onto the train and all of them fell asleep from exhaustion.

mini time skip

The train arrived at magnolia and they crew woke up from their slumber and got out. They headed towards the guild with torn up clothes and blood on them. They got to fairy tail and walked in, all eyes on them. they walked up to the bar and slammed the paper onto the desk and smiled in front of makarov and mirajane

"FINISHED" they all said

Makarov's eyes went wide when he put everything together.

"How dare you do that kind of mission without my permission!"

"MAH MAH MASTER we got it done." Said natsu laughing

Everyone started to crowd over to the bar and saw the mission sheet and the "souvenirs" they brought back. You could say they were shocked, mirajane and makarov were looking at each other in disbelief.

"HOW did you do it?" makarov said

"Well we had him" gray pointing towards luffy who was picking his nose and eating people's food

"What do you mean?" A burly guy walked in with a black cloak around him

"GILDARTS!" the guild said

"HAHAHA so whats this about dragons"

"this s class mission" said natsu giving him the mission poster

his eyes went wide and he frowned

"You guys are going after acnologia? no way i wont allow it"

"uhhh Gildarts, we already did and we finished the job"

His eyes went wide eyed and started to lecture them about how that was a very dangerous thing to do

"Don't worry gildarts, we have him now"

"WHO?"

everyone pointed to luffy and luffy looked up at them with a happy expression

"He took down acnologia and his mate"

'HE fought 2 Dragons? and WON?"

"YEP"

"whatever, i don't believe you"

"GO fight him" said natsu with a smirk

Gildarts looked at luffy and walked over to him and introduced himself. He walked back and said tomorrow

NIGHT TIME

Luffy was talking to makarov about staying in the guild for the night. He walked into the guild and it was all dark except the bar. He walked over to it with his pillow and blanket and laid it down and laid down staring at the ceiling thinking about his crew. He wanted to go back and see them so he had to find a way home. as he was thinking a head popped out from the bar and covered up the light and luffy covered his eyes when he was finally use to the light he saw mirajane.

"Hello luffy-san"

"Hey mirajane"

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah i'm alright, thanks" he said as he flashed his grin which made her smile

"You're amazing luffy-san, you beat acnologia"

"SHESHESHE thanks"

As they talked mirajane noticed the blood on him and scratches

"O my why haven't you washed yourself, your cuts will get infected luffy"

"Well i don't know where to" he said

"Wait here"

Mirajane walked over to the bath and drew some hot water for him and went back to luffy and took his hand and led him towards the bath

"While you bathe i'll stitch and wash your clothes"

"SHESHESHE thanks" he said starting to take off his clothes

Mirajane smile

"No prob-WAHH, WHere are your clothes luffy?" she said covering her blushing face but peeking through her fingers

"SHESHESHE right here, duh" said luffy as he walked to the bath and sat down

"Mirajane was a little stunned and walked to the bar where she worked. The blush never coming off of her face

To Be Continued

Well i hope you liked it. rate and review!


	9. Chapter 9

this is chapter 9. sorry i haven't uploaded recently...finals...UGH

Chapter 9: The adventure so far

After mirajane fixed up luffy's clothes, she went to the restroom and put it back on the stool for him to change after his bath. She walked over to a table and sat down and sighed

"What am i doing, when other members are out doing missions i'm sitting here doing nothing. I really want to get back out there"

She stood up and looked at the message board.

"maybe i can do an easy one"

She scanned through the bulletins and found one that said: Take care of a group of bandits.

"it's not to boring or to dangerous."

She took it from the board and looked it over. She smiled and told herself that she would go do this mission tomorrow morning.  
Luffy walked in at this time and saw mirajane was holding something, his curiosity bubble burst

"Hey what are you holding mirajane?"

"Oh this? it's just a mission that i'm going to do tomorrow. Would you like to join me?"

"YES"

Luffy loved to get out and go on adventures and what was better than actually going out in a different world.

"Great, we should get some sleep"

Luffy agreed and jumped over to his space and laid down and slept right away. mirajane smiled to herself and walked to a room where she went to sleep also.

-Straw Hat Crew-

The straw hats were sitting in the lunch room and was looking very depressed. they missed their captain a lot. All the fun seemed to be sucked out of them and they were just sitting there when brooks burst in and was holding something.

Everyone was curious about what it was and slugged over to him. That's when they started to perk up, it was a den-den mushi.

"Hello straw hats, this is the marines. You have 10 weeks to surrender or we will send the whole entire fleet after you, you have caused to much trouble in the new world and now we will take care of you all" akainu said

The snail went cold and the crew were scared they were going to have to fight or surrender and without their captain to help them fight the admirals, what were they going to do.

This was when zoro took charge

"We will wait and fight for luffy and for our pride"

"YEAH!" everyone agreed

To Be Continued

sorry it was so short but like i said finals are a drag but i will upload more after.

Until next time


	10. Chapter 10

This is an update i will be writing more of this maybe two ch a week so yeah. Just ignore this and press to the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

This is ch 10. i will be uploading more but if anyone would like to help just message me.

Chapter 10:Decision

Luffy woke up the next morning to mirajane shaking him awake.

"Oi luffy, come on wake up, we need to go"

"Huh? oh okay, Can we get some food first"

As he said that mirajane held up a sack that was bigger than luffy's head.

"Got it, we'll eat on the way"

"Yosh"

Luffy stood up and followed mirajane out. The walk to the train station was NOT a quiet one. Luffy kept going on and on and on about the food and how hungry he was. Anyone of the strawhats would have showed him their backhand but mirajane just laughed. Luffy was still complaining until they got onto the train.  
They sat down on some seats and mirajane pulled out the sack of food. before she could say anything it was swiped from her hands and in luffy's mouth.

He sucked every bit of it like a vacuum. Mirajane smiled and laughed harder than usual. Luffy was watching her laugh when he felt something in his chest skip. He looked down but nothing was there, he was very confused.

-Luffy's mind-

"Maybe it was a mystery feeling...yeah thats it"

-Real World-

"Okay luffy i want to explain some things to you" said a half serious mirajane

"Whats up?"

"Well when we get there i want you to take no part in the fight okay?"

"WHAT? why?"

"Well im rusty and i want to get back into the game by myself"

luffy was definitely skeptical because he loved to fight.

"Okay but if you get in trouble, i'm there"

"okay"

The rest of the trip consisted of luffy telling mirajane about his brothers.

When the trip was finally over they walked to the person that wanted the job done. They agreed on a price and off luffy and mirajane went.

It took them a day to reach the bandit camp. They hid in the brush to scope out the area. well mirajane did but luffy just walked behindher as if it was nothing to be worried about. They continued this for 10 minutes when luffy felt a strong presence and looked over to the spot.

"Mirajane, i'm gonna have to take care of this"

"What? Why? this is my mission remember the deal?"

"I know but there is this guy that is too strong for you"

-Luffy's Thoughts-

This guy is strong, he's as strong as gramps so i guess i'll have to take him down. Hey what's that? oh man they have roasted pig...i want some!

-Real world-

Mirajane wasn't gonna let luffy do this she rushed into the area and activated her satan soul. Luffy didn't know she was this trong she took down bandit by bandit but the one he was focused on was the strong one, he knew that mirajane was strong but not as strong as this guy. He walked out to where mirajane was fighting. All the bandits were down except one. Mirajane tried everything but this guy was just to fast he dodged everything. He managed to get behind her before luffy arrived. He grabbed her and put a knife to her neck.

Luffy stopped and was worried. He knew he had to act much faster than the guy holding her. Mirajane's life was in his hands.

"HAHAHA mugiwara what will you do now" the strange man said

"I know you but you don't know me, i was the one that sent you here, with my universe universe fruit, i can travel through different worlds."

"Send me back to my crew right now!" luffy yelled

"What? that wouldn't be any fun, now let me explain somethings, your crew will be attacked by every single marine fleet in 10 weeks. You have a choice: go back and fight with your crew and have this pretty little lady die or you and this lady go back and have your crew wiped out. Your choice"

"Why are you doing this?" screamed luffy

"Why else...for fun"

"I'll give you 10 minutes to decide."

To BE Continued

HAHA i'm to evil for such a cliff hanger

until next time rate and review


End file.
